


[Podfic] Miami

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bars and Pubs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Miami."</p><p>Summary: Miami was awesome. Miami in spring break season was <i>fucking awesome</i>. Not that Sam appreciated any of that.</p><p>File Length & Size: 00:23:53 || 21.9 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164462) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Miami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164462)   
**Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** Miami was awesome. Miami in spring break season was _fucking awesome_. Not that Sam appreciated any of that.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:23:53 || 21.9 MB

**Download Link:**   
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Miami%20%28mp3%29.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**


End file.
